


A Sticky Situation

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Spicy Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Lucio's Upright EndingWhat really happened that night at the Shrieking Shrike?Non-binary Apprentice, so everyone can enjoy!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Sticky Situation

After Lucio’s suggestion to get out of your wet clothes, you happily oblige. Nudging your hips with his, Lucio pushes you up further on the bed. His hands circle your collar before lowering to slowly undo each and every button of your shirt. The cool feel of metal from his prosthetic arm sends a shiver down your body. He slides your damp shirt slowly past your shoulders. Lucio then leans in to kiss from your shoulders to your neck. His lips are so warm and heat starts building up inside.You let out a soft moan as you work on Lucio’s own clothes.

Thunder roars outside and shakes the walls as fabric drops to the floor. Your hand roams on the plane of Lucio’s chest. You steal your own kiss as Lucio tries to take off his boots. Your lips pop as they break apart as Lucio makes a disgruntled sound. He moves to sit on the bed beside you. Lucio moves to lay on his side. He props himself up on his right arm as he attempts to strike a seductive pose. The struggle with his boots continues. In an act of frustration, Lucio forces one off as hard as he can. You both watch as it flies up into the rafters.

Your lip trembles as you try not to laugh. Lucio, now half naked and one boot short turns to you with an annoyed expression. He then just rips off the other boot and throws it. You burst into a fit of giggles as you watch it get caught in the lamp. Lucio gives a dejected sigh. You attempt to calm your laughter as you look at him. You can save the situation. You know just how.

You roll over to straddle the other. Your knees dig into the mattress as you hover over him. Lucio’s expression changes as his face flushes beautifully. You lower yourself till you’re chest to chest. Burying your face into his neck, you bite down hard. Lucio keens as he thrusts his hips forward. Your tongue presses roughly against his skin as you suck around your mark. You need it to be bigger, last longer, and let everyone know that Lucio belongs to you.

The last vestment of clothing is shuffled out of and tossed to the ground. You both deserve this. Stealing little moments throughout your adventuring work made it all worthwhile. These moments belonged to you. No matter where the road might take you, you had each other. Every kiss, every moan, every whine, and every cry of desperate desire were yours to savor.  
Rain continues to hit hard against the one lone window in the room. Fingers trace over every inch of exposed skin. The sharp pinch of metal as Lucio’s hand grips your hip as you pump together. It’s exhilarating. You’re hungry for more. Mouths crash together as if you’ll devour each other. Heat continues to build.

Lucio’s face is red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. You feel your own face burn as your breathing becomes heavier. You feel your muscles stretch and then tighten. Anticipation pulls you taught. You’re both so close now. Just one more touch. One more scratch. Fingers delving in and moving flesh slowly and sensually. A little more. A little more. 

Blinding lights.

You take a shuddering breath as you collapse onto Lucio. His arms come around and pull you close. Being so close, you can feel the constant thrumming of each other’s hearts. Heartbeats remind you that you both made it. You’re alive. So very alive…

“We should celebrate,” Lucio says breathily. You lift your head to gaze into his silver eyes. You raise a hand to brush through his now wild hair.

“What are we celebrating?” you ask softly.

“Us…” Lucio replies as watches you adoringly.

It takes a moment for Lucio to get out of bed. He rolls over, sheets pooling at his waist as he sits up. His non-metal hand cups your cheek for a second. His thumb slowly brushing over the skin. It’s as if he’s in awe of you. You could say you felt the same about him. Lucio removes his hand and finally stands up.

You watch him wander over to your packs. He seems to carefully extract a bundle of cloth from inside. Lucio looks over at you with a smirk as he unwraps the bundle to reveal a bottle of Golden Goose. How’d he manage to sneak that in there without you noticing? You’d ask him later you supposed. A flush comes to your face as your stomach rumbles.

“Maybe we should eat some during our celebration?” you suggest as Lucio lets out a soft chuckle.

“I think we have some left over bread and jam,” Lucio says as he walks over to hand you the bottle.

Your eyes roam over your lover's body. You resist the urge to drag him back into bed right then and there. You bite your lip as you watch him turn around again to find the little food you still had packed. You hold the bottle of Golden Goose closer to your chest as you start to work on opening it. There’s a loud pop as the cork sails through the air, narrowly missing the boot still in the rafters. 

“Shit,” you hear Lucio curse as he hastily tries to hide something from your view.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“N-nothing,” Lucio says as he does his best to dust off the special herbs you had received from Asra now covering the jam.

Lucio had accidentally popped the jar holding the herbs open as he was preparing the bread. He decided that this was as good as it was going to get. They were herbs right? How bad could they be? Herbs are meant to be eaten anyway. You take a swig of Golden Goose as Lucio returns.  
You eye the bread and jam warily. Nothing looks wrong with it as far as you can tell. Lucio’s curse and quick denial of anything being wrong had made you suspicious. You shrug your shoulders as you grab the offered slice. You trade the Golden Goose that Lucio happily accepts.

The first bite has a strange flavor. It isn’t bad. It isn’t good. It was just odd. Oh well. You were far too hungry to let it go to waste. Perhaps the bread had gone slightly stale? Lucio keeps going between taking large sips of Golden Goose and eating his own bread. You begin to see crumbs gathering on the floor. You’d both clean it up tomorrow morning. Can’t have Mr. Withers’ only available room getting dirty. 

You both enjoy yourselves as you eat, drink, and steal little kisses. You feel your mind go fuzzy. Your eyelids go half-cast. What was this feeling? You drink more Golden Goose and pause afterwards. You open your mouth and close it again. Your tongue dancing around inside to every corner.

“It tastes like a dream…” you say.

“Hmmm?” Lucio sounds as he looks at you.

“My mouth feels odd. It tastes like a dream,” you say as you look over at him.

Before Lucio can respond there’s a loud thud from up above. You both stop what you’re doing immediately. Lucio’s eyes go wide as he looks from the ceiling to you. Both of you were used to the normal scratching sounds from the attic, but this was different.

“That definitely was not a squirrel,” Lucio murmurs, his words starting to swirl.

“Doesn’t mean it’s a ghost,” you reply as you look up at the ceiling as well, “Maybe we should go investigate?”

“Why? We’re not getting paid for it…” Lucio says worriedly.

“What? Are you a...chicken?” you taunt.

“Chicken? Like hell I am!” Lucio says as he downs the last of the Golden Goose.

You watch Lucio drop the bottle before going to pick up his pants off the floor. You move to also get minimally dressed. As much as you both were loyal customers of Mr.Withers, he probably wouldn’t appreciate coming upon you both naked and tipsy stomping around. You pass by Lucio to grab the last bits of bread and jam.

“In case there is an animal up there, We can try to lure it out with this,” you say as you hold up the food stuff.  
“Good idea,” Lucio says as he swallows.

It was now or never.

You both slowly made your way out of the room as you looked for the stairs to the attic. You find the tiny alcove in the corner of the hall. You both brace yourselves as you make your way up. You’re happy that you brought extra socks that Lucio had forgotten. None of you were wearing shoes at the moment. You wouldn’t need to dirty either of your feet.

Lucio creaks the door open. He takes a tentative peek inside. It’s pitch black. You use your magic to call up a tiny ball of light. It illuminates the small cramped space. You both step in and look around.

“I don’t see anything,” you say, starting to feel shaky. However, the shakiness isn’t coming from fright, but something else. Your mind was still growing hazy.

“That doesn’t mean--” Lucio is cut off as another loud bang echoes from one of the walls of the attic.

The jam jar soars from your hand as you’re startled. Lucip does his best to try to catch it. Unfortunately the lid of the jar is not as secure as you once thought. Jam pours heavily out, getting everywhere! Somehow you managed to not be affected by the fallout. Lucio not so much…

Jam streaks down the front of his chest. The jar unceremoniously drops to the floor, mercifully not shattering. Lucio stares in shock at himself. His right hand moves to his chest as he moves the jam around. You’re not sure if he’s trying to remove it or is just too out of it to think properly. Another loud bang rattles the room.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” you say as you grab Lucio’s other arm.

You two barrel back down the stairs and rush to your room. You shut the door as Lucio goes to sit on the bed. What are you going to do? What should you do? Your mind is running a mile a minute. Lucio seems to come to some conclusion as he stands up.

“We need a base of operations,” he proclaims.

“Base of operations?” you parrot.

“We’ve got to prepare against our enemy,” he says seriously.

“Our enemy?” you ask.

“The phantom upstairs in the attic,” Lucio says in determination.  
Thus the pillow fort came to be.


End file.
